


Only the Lonely

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Only the Lonely

The bass is pounding and he can't think. He can only feel and sweat and slam into the people around him until they're all burning up, a fire to the heavens that scorches the face of God himself. There is alcohol and there are drugs, but this is what Mikey needs, what he wants to take him higher, take him to the next level. He needs to pulse of music and the rhythm in his blood.

And Gabe. Mikey grinds against him, hip to hip, chest to chest. They fit together even though they shouldn't - Mikey lost and awkward in his long limbs and Gabe far too comfortable in his - and they move against the push and shove of the crowd until it's the music and them and nothing else. Gabe's mouth is always hot, all of him burns to the touch, but his mouth even more, and Mikey fucks his tongue into it, stoking the fire hotter. Gabe sucks and licks and bites and pours moans like gasoline on top of the flames until they burn up to ashes, gasping and panting in the oppressive air.

They kiss until they're both swollen with need, lips full and flushed, wet and hungry for more. They kiss relentlessly until the show winds down and the lights come up, and then they disappear into the half-light of coming dawn to the diner down the street and kiss altogether different over melting milkshakes and fries drowned in ketchup, fading into daylight sucking extra salt and the taste of the night off their own lips.


End file.
